burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mother of all nav boxes
I've created a monster, cause nobody wants to see Marshall no more they want Shady, I'm chopped liver (huh?) what am I saying? Oh yeah, I've created a monster! This template has every vehicle in the game (unless I missed some, which is quite possible) within its borders! This is my pseudo-fix for the ever increasing size of See Also. Now, I know that the size of this monster is huge (bigger than the See Also sections were getting), but the table is versatile as hell and can be completely collapsed if we choose on the pages you put them on. It's completely customized in the fact that you simply enter the pack the vehicle is in (for big packs, like Cops and Robbers, specify the make as well). Here's a few examples: * ;loads up the navigation box with the Bikes section open, all others collapsed * ; loads up the nav with BSI vehicles only * ; shows the nav box with the original vehicles by Carson (Burning Route versions included) The colors I think are perfect for it, but can be changed. Questions? Comments? I want to attempt to implement this within the week depending on feedback. Please no one edit the template during this time. Obviously I still have a bug or two, but I am exhausted, I will work them out in the morning. ---- Rappy you are actually awesome! I give you a pat on the back for that, because this is the kind of stuff we need more. Usually though, the more amazingly useful something is on this site, the more epically hard it is to engineer and code. Great job though! As for comments, I'm just thinking about style here, as i always do because I'm way to pedantic with minor OCD! I reckon (i can never spell that word) we need a thin black border around all the boxes. Also could we have a light orange gold kinda color on the sub-sub-boxes, which display all the car names and have the logos. Because of this i think the links need to be black. Then the sub-boxes need to be orange and then the top title box needs to be a dark orange. So all in all it looks like a solid gradient of the site logo from dark orange to light orangery/gold. If this could be done, or at least tried so we can compare the two, then you'll be even more a legend than you already are. I mean, as always with me, this could be expanded to all the different games, maybe one for every vehicle in the burnout series, with loads of sub-boxes, maybe one for roads, or tracks for the older games. Maybe even one for absolutely everything. The grandmother of all navigation tables in existence!!! The possibilities are endless. But for now, take my style comments into account and we'll see whether it looks as good visually as it does in my head! Thanks man, you're safe, 11:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Unlike Parkster, I think the colors are perfect. They fit with the color scheme of the site without being completely derivative. Also, I think it should be a Paradise vehicle-only box. In the future, perhaps new ones could be created for vehicles from other Burnout games, etc. However, like Parkster, I think it is epic and should be implemented on every Paradise vehicle page asap. I agree that this is some very epic work. I did like it better though when it was gray, it's much easier on the eyes. :Grey for which part? ::The part that lists original vehicles and other types, I think the text was white too. The current one looks less like a light orange, and more like a peach color. It's kind of ugly to me. :::Well, the orange is Burnopedia's default nav box color as well as main theme color. The grey is the normal color for other tables on the site. When I tried mixing the orange and grey, it looked god-awful ugly. I like the #FFDEAD color for the manufactures, but I am willing to try a color set that is complibable if you have one that you think would look good. The 'peach' color I used it a good median between the orange (#EC5800) and the beige (#FFDEAD). Like I said, I am open for ideas. ::::Okay then, how/where do I search for precise color shades like #EC5800? :::::Wonderful tool ::::Great plan Rappy. Im loving the nav box. :::::I love this Infobox quite a lot, however I personally don't feel like it completely solves the problem of the See Also sections because you still have to dig through each section to find a related car (and even then it might not be in a Paradise game like with the Custom Coupe Ultimate). I think that for particularly huge See All lists (see: GT Concept series), there could be a special table just for that particular set of cars, while smaller collections can stick to small lists. KBABZ 21:41, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I think it should be company and then model, not car set and then company. Right now for example, for the GTs we would need to open Original, Legendary, Toys, Cops, and Island on the page, but if we just had a GT category, only one thing would be open. Then somewhere in there it would say what set they were from, like next to the name or something. Babadingldoo 22:20, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I tried a few different schemes for the template, but my inexperience with all of the different adjustments left me with nothing very good. All I can say is the Nav box would look a lot better with a mix of silver, gray, and white shades instead of orange & beige. I know we're trying to stick to the orange theme, but it really doesn't need to be included in everything on the wiki. ::I agree Konig, and given a better suggestion for colors... I'd have no problem changing as long as more people are for it than they are for this color palate. ::@Babadingldoo... I see your point, and based on what KBABZ said and working out a way to integrate See Also into it as well (which also fixes your 'problem', but makes the table one more header bigger) I hope to have a new version out this evening. ::@Konig, if you wish, I can change it now so that you can reference color1= color2= and color3= into the template... so you can easily reference it and preview like Leave a response here if favorable, and I will do that first. :::Go for it. ::::Done. I didn't add support for the individual font colors, but that's easier to visualize. Sample.... comments? :I like the non-bold text better, there's something else I noticed though. See Also and Vehicle Listings are not lined up with the rest of the text. ::That's because the show on the right side alters the center formatting. I don't think there's much you can do about that. *Mock-up 1 *Mock-up 2 I didn't really work on each one for that long, but it's just to give you something to work with. I was thinking if the orange text in each manufacturer box wasn't acceptable, they would decent in white. The same thing goes for the vehicle listings in the first template. header Adding a header to edit down here quicker. I actually like the second one, but I'd need to make it so that the other drop downs aren't transparent background if I were to use it. :Don't suppose a Carbon Section could be included? Maybe and Other category so that Sponsored and Unreleased cars could be included? KBABZ 04:03, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Carbons are in there... Sponsor cars I am debating where they go... Rai Jin and Olympus aren't in there either yet. Un-released can be added as need be... :::I do realize that the Carbon cars are in there, but I think they're a bit more unique than the Original cars. However making a new section for four cars is a bit silly, which is why I suggested including them with Sponsor Cars and Unreleased Cars (and now Online Only Cars too). However by Unreleased I meant the Sponsor Cars that were never given an unlock code, and that weird mirror ball vehicle as well. Perhaps it'd be more appropriate to name the section as Special? KBABZ 06:34, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :To fix the fact that the Main-heading and sub-heading are not in-line, cant we just have a show/hide for the main header. This would be useful for viewing purposes also (Ive seen it done on Wikipedia) Another Mock-up Hey Rappy could you do another version, just to see if it looks good, of mock-up 1, but with black borders all around, on every box. If not on every box then at least the main border around the whole thing. Thanks, 14:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) *Mock-up 1 with borders *Mock-up 2 with borders :Yes I can. Template now has full support for border customization too. (may be deleted when I finalize it, I dunno...) I think the borders are a little harsh. Changed The template is changed now. I think it looks really good with or without the borders. Comments please. Agreed, I think it looks awesome. :I'm still set on border mock-up one. it matches the rest of the infoboxes and templates of the site. However when you show the first set of "whatever you call its" the color is very similar to the background. If this color was changed to be a tad lighter then it would look amazing. Thanks, ::Hmm. Something like this? I like the first one because I still think it is easier on the eyes, and has cleaner cuts if you know what I mean. :I agree, the borders add a little eye-strain. I like both of the ones directly above as far as colors go. Although I tend to lean towards the one with the silver heading. I know it doesn't match the other nav boxes on the site, but honestly, I don't think it has to. I mean, this is like no other nav box on the site. =p ::Personally, I like the orange, I think it'd be better if it stood out more. Also, (I'm not sure if this is my browser/computer being screwy or coding problem) it seems like the main show/hide button on all of them is not working. It'd be good if it could be addressed before the infobox is put into use. third note, i have a bot that could put this all where it needs to go quickly if need be. 21:30, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, the main show/hide doesn't work. Someone else added it and I haven't fixed it yet. I have a bot as well and it wouldn't take more than 5 mins to implement. I am just not sure if it's really needed now that the Template:Vehicle infobox supports the box at the bottom. Looking at User:Rappy/Sandbox2 you can see how big it would be if placed on a page. As usual, we need more comments/suggestions about it. I still sit and wait. If the Original category was, instead of being divided by manufacturers, divided into original, burning route, and carbon categories, the box might become less unwieldy (more wieldy?). Also, if the somewhat significant margins on the left and right of the vehicle listings were all but eliminated, that would definitely help. Similar changes could be made to the Cops and Robbers section of the infobox. Thoughts? :You think I can be summoned like some super hero? (Wait... I think it sort of worked...) :Hell, I don't even remember the consensus on this anymore. I know there was changes wanting to be made. Summarize them for me here, and I will see what I can do. : @ Speed... That was the original idea before I changed to support the variants at the bottom. My sandbox still shows an example of it on a page. This will be quite easy to implement, but I think there was still a toss-up on the formatting. It's big an bulky, and some users wanted a change in how the vehicles were listed (IE.. by manufacture instead of by car packs, etc)